Bargaining
by Scarlett R Winchester
Summary: Dean's beard left a lot of burns on reader's body. Reader has her demands, Dean has his.


_**A/N:**_ NSN (No shave November) prompt given by the amazing balthazars-muse over at tumblr. ("I'm buying you a razor, pronto")

 _I do not own the rights for Supernatural._

* * *

You stood naked in front of the full-size mirror, shaking your head in disbelief; your body was mostly covered in burns. Beard burns, most of them from last night, some others from previous days. Cheeks, neck, stomach, cleavage, and many more areas; all red from his ginger beard, but it was your inner thighs the zone that had taken the most damage, to the point you couldn't put on a pair of jeans without feeling a bit of pain and hissing in the process, nor you could walk properly.

 _I'm so gonna kick his ass_ , you thought, mostly amused and laughing to yourself; a scoff escaping your lips in your musing.

Dean and you came to Rufus' cabin after Sam had temporarily kicked both of you out of the bunker because you and his older brother were practically claiming every flat surface in there, and the younger Winchester had walked in on you two most of the times. Sam had promised to call you both if there was a job. That had been a week ago and he had yet to call, so you and Dean had spent most of this time between the sheets -and over the floor, the couch, and any place you could think of.

No sooner had the two of you arrived at the cabin, than Dean fell into lazy mode and stopped shaving. He had been in a feisty mood lately, and you just couldn't be happier; and last night you both got drunk and things got a little out of control -in the sexy and good kind.

You had taken a couple of aspirins to deal with the headache and the hangover, but so far it had only helped very little; so you put on Dean's t-shirt and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. You were sure Dean was still passed out in the bed. You were so damn wrong.

You were looking out the window and drinking your coffee, when you felt Dean's arms slither around your waist and pull you to him, his face nuzzling your neck, and his mouth laying sloppy and wet kisses on your pulse point. You briefly closed your eyes, trying to find some composure.

"Mornin', sunshine." His voice was lower than usual -which was a lot to say- courtesy of last night's alcohol and because he was sleepy as fuck, making your composure completely go out the window.

"Dean…" You said softly, trying to complain a bit about the slight burn you were feeling on your neck, thanks to his scruff; but instead of sounding reprimanding, you sounded completely turned on, which was absolutely true.

His strong arms were enveloping you, and one hand was kneading your breast softly; you flinched when he reached that spot in your chest were his beard had left a nasty burn last night.

"What is it?" He asked. You didn't know if he was curious, worried, or turned on, maybe he was all three of those.

You looked over your shoulder, and the sight of those full lips made you forget what you were going to say. Instead, you turned in his arms and crashed your mouth on his, sucking and licking his lips. Dean groaned in return and a moment later you felt he was hard.

He pulled away briefly to look at you, a smug smile on his beautiful face. _That sexy bastard_ , you couldn't help thinking; and now you also realized he was just in his black boxer briefs.

"I like where this is going," he replied as he lifted you onto the table, his body pressing against yours as you resumed the kiss. His mouth trailed to your ear. "I'm gonna need my t-shirt, sweetheart," he added softly, and you actually could hear the smirk in his tone.

You didn't even protest, and instantly lifted your arms and let Dean remove his t-shirt from you. He chuckled softly, sucking his lower lip in the process, when he saw all the burns you had on your chest.

"It's not funny, Dean!" You protested, but you weren't being convincing at all; you were smiling while trying to look serious.

"Of course it is!" His cheeky tone instantly changed to aroused the second he realized you weren't wearing panties. You were truly surprised he didn't notice earlier. Dean trailed wet kisses from your neck to your breasts, nuzzling his head again.

"Stop that, it tickles! And burns!" You giggled, trying to push him away. Although, you didn't really want to.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night," he countered, looking up at you, eyebrow cocked seductively.

"Well, that was because I was drunk and didn't give a fuck about the burns, but now I'm totally feeling them." Your words were followed by a deep sigh, which did nothing to convince Dean. Or yourself.

"Mmhhmm, I can see that." He continued to rub his face against you, "you feel so damn good, baby." His tone was so full of desire that you almost moaned.

You were totally down for this, but his overgrown scruff was being a bit annoying when reaching those already burnt areas. You took a deep breath, mustering all your will. "Go shave and we'll resume this," you said as you gently pushed him away.

Dean raised an eyebrow again, but this time he was mildly confused. "You being serious," he said as he stood tall, then he looked away, running a hand through the nape of his neck.

"What?" You almost sounded like a pet owner that suspected their puppy had broken an expensive vase.

"Hmm. Nada… It's just that I have nothing to shave with. In the rush of getting out of the bunker I forgot my toilet items," he shrugged, hoping you'd let it slide as he leaned in and began working on your neck again. He was really horny, and so were you.

"That's it, I'm buying you a razor, pronto," you uttered half bothered as you hopped off the table and made a bee line to the bedroom. Dean rapidly followed suit.

"Huh? Now?" He pouted, and you had to close your eyes at the sight of those sinful lips.

You hurried to get dressed, then a couple of minutes later you were driving off to the closest store. By the time you came back, Dean was already waiting for you in the bathroom.

"Gimme," he said in a hurry, snatching the bag from your hands. A cheeky smile slowly creeping into his face. "But you gotta do something for me too," he added, a mischievous look lighting up his face.

"And what is that?" You crossed your arms, waiting for his demands and mirroring his smile.

"You gotta clip your nails, 'cause you ain't the only one with marks," he said as he turned around; his back showing the red, long stripes all over his skin.

You couldn't help bursting into laughter. "Oh my god, I didn't realize."

"Uh-huh, that was all you, sweetheart," his tone full of want. He paused for a brief moment, "so, we have a deal?"

You nodded in reply, a huge smile on your face, then proceeded to shave him, then he helped you with your nails; and not fifteen minutes later, he was already nose deep between your legs, making you scream and moan like only Dean could.


End file.
